Wybór Jiraiyi (tom)
Wybór Jiraiyi jest 41 tomem mangi Naruto. Rozdział 370 Niepokój Ninja z Amegakure odmawia udzielenia informacji Jiraiyi na temat działalności Paina. Jiraiya opuszcza go, podziwiając jego lojalność. Usuwa Gerotorę z jego ciała, wyjaśniając, że martwi się konfrontacją z Painem. Mówi Gerotorze, aby przechował się u Naruto, jeżeli nie powróci. Żaba zawiera klucz do Dziewięcioogoniastego, stanowczo odradza. Natomiast Jiraiya nalega, wierząc, że Minato chciał, aby Uzumaki opanował moc lisiego demona w jakimś nie znanym celu, być może do pokonania Tobiego. Rozdział 371 Stary znajomy As Hebi heads to the rendezvous point with Itachi, they come across one of Naruto's shadow clones. Sasuke destroys the clone, but Naruto and the other Konoha ninja pick up on his trail. In Amegakure, Jiraiya sends one of his prisoners to Konoha while he takes control of the other to explore the village. Konan sees him and tells Pain about Jiraiya's presence. Pain tells her to kill him if she can before he gets there. Konan confronts Jiraiya and releases the Amegakure ninja under his control. Jiraiya, surprised to see her, remarks that she has grown Rozdział 372 Kraj we łzach Jiraiya pyta Konan o byłym studencie, którym jest Pain. Ona w odpowiedzi atakuje go według zlecenia Paina, aby zabić. Szybko neutralizuje i oddaje ją. Jiraiya zauważa, że po myśli Konan i jej rówieśnicy byli martwi, że nigdy nie wyobrażał sobie, iż będą członkami Akatsuki. Ona pyta, czy żałuje oszczędzając swoje życie, powodując, że wraca do kiedy spotkał Konan i jego przyjaciół. Po Drugiej Wojnie Shinobi, Jiraiya znalazł trójkę wojennych sierot, które postanowił uczyć, jak dbać o siebie. Wkrótce po ich spotkaniu, Jiraiya odkrył, że chłopiec posiadł Rinnegan Nagato. Rozdział 373 Mistrz i uczniowie Rozdział 374 Droga ku boskości Rozdział 375 Dwoje największych pustelników Jiraiya tells Gamaken to buy him time while he prepares for Sage Mode. Pain hides within his chameleon and summons other animals to fight Gamaken. While Gameken defends against them, Jiraiya points out that Pain, having the Rinnegan, can use almost any technique, yet he has so far used only animal summons. Jiraiya sends Gamaken away once he is ready, blocking a summon by himself and re-entering the battle with two new toads. Rozdział 376 Dziecię z przepowiedni Having entered Sage Mode, Jiraiya faces Pain in battle with the help of Two Great Sage Toads. They ask why he would need their help, to which he responds he must kill a former pupil. Finding this significant, Two Great Sage Toads locate the chameleon Pain is hiding in and force him to show himself. Seeing his Rinnegan, they reflect on a prophecy that was made about Jiraiya. Jiraiya would have a student with the power to save or destroy the world. Seeing that Pain has taken the path to the world's destruction, they prepare for battle. Pain also prepares by summoning two bodies. Rozdział 377 Tryb pustelniczy Dwa ciała, które przywołuje Pain okazują się również mieć Rinnegana. Chociaż mylą, że trzy osoby z atakami Rinnegana. Jiraiya oślepia jedną z władającego Rinneganem. Następnie łączy dwóch wielkich ropuszych mędrców we wspólnym ataku żywiołu, ale drugie ciało pochłania, lecz nie ma trudności z blokowaniem ataków, bo jeden z innych ciał widzi atak. Widzą to, Fukasaku stwierdza, że one w jakiś sposób dzielą widzenie Rozdział 378 Jeden na jednego Rozdział 379 Wybór Jiraiyi Jiraiya jest w stanie utrzymać własne w walce z Painem na tyle długo, Ma i Pa do korzystania z ich genjutsu. Trójka Painów zostały złapane w iluzję i unieruchomieni, co pozwala Jiraiyi na łatwe zabicie całej trójki. Wydawało się, że wygrał, Jiraiya, Shima i Fukasaku dziękując za pomoc z eliminacji Paina. Kolejna osoba z Rinneganem pojawia się i poprawia go. Atakuje Jiraiyę i odcinając mu rękę. Sześć Ścieżek Paina konfrontuje się Jiraiyą, wśród nich trójka ciał po prostu martwych, a wszyscy posiadają Rinnegana. Na drugiej stronie okładki Lider "Brzasku" Pain oraz Konan rozpoczynają polowanie na Jiraiyę, który wdarł się na teren osady Ame-Gakure! Tajemniczy przywódca okazuje się być dobrym znajomym nauczyciela Naruto! Co ich łączy? Jaką moc kryje Pain? Kategoria:Tomy